Multiply.
Explanation: $592 \times3$ and $5.92\times3$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $592\times 3$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $5.92 \times 3$. $\begin{aligned} {5}92&\\ \underline{ \times {3}}&\\ 6\\ 270\\ \underline{+{1{,}500}}& {3} \times {500} = {1{,}500}\\ \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} 592&\\ \underline{ \times 3}&\\ 6}\\ 270}\\ \underline{+1{,}500}}\\ 1{,}776 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $5.92 \times 3$. $\begin{aligned} 5.92 \times 3 &\approx 6\times 3\\\\ &\approx18 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $1{,}776$ to get a product close to $18$ ? $17.76=5.92\times 3$